Sutton Coldfield railway station
0.512 |usage0506 = 0.542 |usage0607 = 0.578 |usage0708 = 0.634 |usage0809 = 1.183 |usage0910 = 1.185 |usage1011 = 1.185 |usage1112 = 1.377 |code = SUT |platforms = 2 |latitude = 52.564 |longitude = -1.824 |gridref = SP118963 |years = 1862 |events = Opened |years2 = 2003 |events2 = Renovated }} Sutton Coldfield railway station is the main railway station for the town of Sutton Coldfield in the West Midlands, England. It is situated on the Redditch-Birmingham New Street-Lichfield Cross-City Line north east of Birmingham New Street. The station is of Victorian architecture with red brick and elaborate ceilings and pillars. One platform is sheltered while the other is open air. The main building itself is built on a hill with a tunnel running underneath it. It is accessed via Station Street. History The station was constructed in 1862, as the northern terminus the line from Birmingham built by the London and North Western Railway. In 1884, the line was extended north to Lichfield, and after the grouping of railway companies in 1923, it came under the control of the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. The station was the location of a train crash on 23 January 1955, in which 17 people died. From 1978, the station became one of those served by the new Cross-City Line, sponsored by the West Midlands Passenger Transport Executive. As part of that scheme, there were proposals to demolish the station and rebuild it, as happened to many of the other stations on the line. However, local campaigning saved it. 2003 repairwork Following the provision of a large sum of money in 2003, the station underwent a programme of refurbishment. Many new facilities were provided, and repair work was undertaken to the station building. The southbound platform was repainted and a former wooden ticket office removed because it had become a target for vandalism and concerns were raised about its fire safety. A new ticket vending machine was placed on the platform which reduced queues at the ticket office in the main building. A station shop and a new waiting room were provided. On the northbound platform, the small waiting room was replaced with new seats. Passenger information system boards were also installed on both platforms which provides passengers with up-to-the-minute information on train times. The interior of the station was also repainted and the ticket office in the main building was extended. Services Train services operate every 10 minutes during the day Monday to Saturday, and every 30 minutes on Sundays. Northbound trains terminate at , or . All southbound trains call at , and then continue to or References *''An Historical Survey Of Selected LMS Stations Vol. One'' Dr R Preston and R Powell Hendry. Oxford Pub. Co. (1982, Reprinted in 2001) ISBN 0-86093-168-4 External links *Rail Around Birmingham and the West Midlands: Sutton Coldfield railway station *Railways of Warwickshire entry * BBC Page on the January 1955 accident Category:Sutton Coldfield Category:Railway stations in Birmingham, West Midlands Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1862 Category:Railway stations served by London Midland Category:DfT Category D stations